A Lost Eternity: Book 1
by Senshi Jade
Summary: The untold beginnings of one of the most formidable warriors the galaxy has seen...


**__**

The Present

The meeting room at the nEw Empire's Central Tower was crowded, that much was certain. A hum of noise stayed ever present in the atmosphere as certain preparations were made. Jedi, clan members, droids, and every kind of lifeform one could think of was milling around in a jumble. Some took care of the seating arrangements for the awesome amount of people who were gathered for assembly. Some took care of the legal proceedings that would need to take place so as that all the clans were presented and accounted for. Some just waited with anxious eyes and ears swerving to and fro, trying to take in everything that was going on.

Winter Jade was bored out of her mind.

If there was something the young warrior hated, it was anything and everything official and formal. Carnage had been sure to alert her ahead of time that she should arrive early and be ready for the meeting, whenever Bar Tender and Artemis decided to start it. There were no briefings as to what was happening that was so important as to bring together so many of the first class clans; the information was strictly classified. Winter growled to herself as she hoped that this wasn't just a waste of her time…

She allowed her shifting eyes to wander across the busy auditorium once more. It was set up in a stadium-type seating, the sections of chairs gliding upwards from a central platform where two small floater podiums were set up. Undoubtedly Art and Bar would be using these to convey their speeches. A large hologram display cylinder also spanned a wide circumference in the middle, taking up almost half of the area. 

Slouching down with arms crossed over her chest, Winter had taken a seat on the top most row of available seats. Not only did she have an adequate view of where the two representatives would be speaking, but she could also keep a good eye on the rest of the people in the room. She would have a good shot if anyone decided to try anything, assassination attempt or otherwise. Paranoia? Cautiousness? Perhaps…such feelings had saved her life more than once. Her hard fingers moved over the cool metal of her saber in a brief caress…it had been a while since she had used it for anything besides training. She hoped she wasn't losing her fighting edge. What she wouldn't give for the heat of battle, the adrenaline of war to accelerate her senses, the smell of blood and sweat to heighten her spirit…

"Winter!" 

Winter tightened a fist reflexively at the sudden shout of her name. She turned to see a young girl running down the aisle of chairs, her wild mane of reddish hair moving back in shining strands. Her slender body ran with a quick speed and the lightsaber hooked onto her belt hit against her leg as she leapt through over a few of the chairs. Her face was smooth and attractive, full of the youth and innocence that Winter had lacked for years. She finally stopped in front of her, breathing a bit heavily and smiling happily. "I wasn't sure if you'd come," she let out, still gasping.

Winter straightened her back and allowed a comforting crack before smiling back up at the girl. Her voice was deep and rich, but naturally cold as she spoke. "Rose…it has been a while. You are growing more and more every time I see you. The Force has matured inside you. I can feel it."

"Yup! I just turned thirteen the other week. You were on a training mission, but I wish you could have come to the party…I got a neat little phelisk cub. It was _so_ cool!" She smiled proudly as she described her other gifts. 

Winter listened with an attentive ear until she was finished. "Sorry I wasn't there…but you know…" She stopped for a moment, winking at Rose. "It doesn't mean I forgot." She fished into the inside of her jacket and pulled out a small handkerchief. "Happy birthday, kid."

Rose took the present in her hand, fiddling over the red cloth that folded over it. Winter felt a certain satisfaction as the younger girl pulled out the pendant and chain, her eyes shining in wonder. The soft metal was formed into a beautiful red rose bud, speckled with glass dewdrops and gold leaves that seemed to give the flower a real liveliness. On the back was a small symbol of kanji, carved into the black ebony backing. "That's my name…so you won't forget that I'm always here," Winter explained, her voice sounding in a kind of faraway essence. _And hopefully it will tell you that I'm sorry for not being there._

Almost laughing in a giddy happiness, Rose practically leapt headlong into Winter, hugging her with an alarming strength. Not used to such emotional outbursts, Winter just bared it and accepted her thanks in her own quietness. "Oh, Winter! Its beautiful! Thank you, thank you!" When she finally jumped off of her, Rose had already managed to place the piece of jewelry around her neck. From the way it beautifully reflected the stadium lights, Winter could already tell that the training time she missed making the pendant was well spent…

"Geez, and I always get jumped for touching you the wrong way…and she gets to hug you! Where's the fairness in that?"

Winter twisted her neck around to look up at the source of the voice behind her. Hal smirked down at her with his normal bright sense of humor. He was fully equipped in his best GI uniform, his GZ-32 blaster and saber clipped onto each side of his black belt. He was neater than usual, and even Winter had to admit that he looked quite official. But she would never admit such. Instead she made a small, smart smile. "Oh, Rose, would you look at this…" Winter's voice dripped in casual mockery. "Hal actually dressed appropriately for the occasion. I'm surprised my eyes don't burn from their sockets."

Hal reached up to pick irritably at his jacket. "Yeah, yeah, I'm hearing you. Why is it that just for some stupid meeting, Art wanted me to wear something better than usual?"

Winter smirked and laughed quietly. "Because Art thinks you look so…what's a good word for it?… _cuuuuuuute!_" She drew the word out in an agonizing cruelty. Rose giggled secretly.

Hal gave a haughty look. "What's wrong, Winter? Jealous? I mean, just cause, well, I have that special charm the ladies go for?" He stopped, mockingly smoothing back his black hair in a narcissistic style. "By the way, Ms. Jade, this _is_ a clan affair…where are your tags?"

Winter felt one of her eyebrows twitch in annoyance. The tag issue again… how could something so simple, yet confoundedly troublesome always make her so blasted uncomfortable? It always felt so restricting… She reluctantly reached into the inside pocket of her jacket and removed a practically new, unused emblem of the Order and a small pin. She attached it to the upper arm of her sleeve and glared at Hal. "Happy?"

He smiled charmingly. "Quite."

Winter just made a snorting sound and reclined back into her chair. She trained her eyes and focused on a figure moving across the empty stage. His energy was familiar, cool and friendly with a touch of proud loyalty and strength. He glanced up at her and gave a sort of mock salute to acknowledge her presence. She nodded her head at him. "There's Bar," she confirmed to Hal, still standing behind her. "Maybe they'll get this stupid thing started now…"

"Not without me, they won't."

Winter turned back around to look at another woman standing now next to Hal. She was older than Rose by at least about ten years and was very pretty, her eyes shining and her hair done up in a very fashionable style. She was wearing a nEw uniform, and Winter saw that now two sabers hung from her belt. The energy was there, but it was definitely different…tainted with something. But the power was present still, Winter could feel that without even prying through her. She stood up from her seat and held out her hand to her friend. "Artemis…it is good to see you again," she said a bit awkwardly. What was one supposed to say when someone you know has just come back from the dead?

Art grasped her wrist, giving it a good shake. Firm, assertive…yes, she had become stronger and more the leading figure than when Winter had last seen her. It would have been humorous to see the two standing there, they were so different. Winter, hard and solitary while Artemis soft and sociable. Winter's hair ragged and wild while Artemis' neat and trim. Winter's demeanor violent and aggressive while Artemis' kind and relaxed. Yet they were ironically the best of friends. When Artemis spoke, her voice was like crystal, silver and clear with a ringing pleasantness. "Winter, please don't be so formal. We've been friends for a while! You know you can relax around me!" 

Winter reached one hand up to run through her white hair and grinned a bit sheepishly. "Of course… I'm sorry, Art. It's just…I didn't think there would be any coming back for you." She looked up into her eyes briefly, sadly, in an almost silent confession of what she had gone through. No, she would never admit to Hal or anyone else about what had happened that day when she had felt…and cried over…Artemis' death. 

Pride wouldn't allow her to reveal any of that to the others.

Suddenly a call sounded out from the center of the stadium. "Hey, Artemis!" Bar waved at Art from his place, already standing on his podium. The square-shouldered man was wearing the same type of uniform as Artemis, only his was draped with a ceremonious black and red cloak. His broad arms were crossed over his chest and his face was now set seriously. "It's time."

Artemis turned gracefully and gave one final smile to her three comrades. "So it is…you all better get ready. We're going to start now." She glanced at Winter once more, and something passed through to her suddenly, a mental connection. 

_Talk to me later…there's so much I have to say…_ Winter.

_You can always talk to me…we'll get together after the meeting._ Her reply.

Winter smiled honestly and watched as Art walked away, Hal and Rose following close behind. And as she sat down again, she made a silent prayer that the Force would protect her friend. "Luck never repeats its graces but so many times…" she said to nobody. "I hope you still have some to spare…"

And for the first time in what seemed like years, she allowed her thoughts to travel back to the events of their first meeting…a meeting that she would soon reveal to her. And she found herself praying again that she would understand…

**__**

In what is now the past…

Artemis reached up to her forehead to readjust her tiara. There! Now she was ready for the big social that would be taking place in the Lambda shuttle's main conference room. She glanced at the digital face on her watch and made a note to hit Hal for being late…he had 5 minutes or she was going to let the slacker find the room himself. Why couldn't that guy be on time for anything?

Taking care as not to ruin the formal gown she was wearing, the young soldier sat down on the edge of her bed and stared at the wall. It was one of the extra rooms that Bar had renovated for her into a small apartment that she could use whenever she decided to come. "For business or otherwise" as he so coyly put it. It had all the basic essentials: a bathroom with a generated spring shower, a bed, desk of drawers, heating and cooling unit, computer console, and a set of charged weapons. Just in case.

Artemis cast an anxious glance at her saber, sitting upright on the bedside table. She longed to bring it with her; despite the long evening dress, gloves, and white boots she wore, she felt naked without having it on her belt. But no, Bar had expressly forbidden the presence of any weapons whatsoever at the get-together with the Genetic Infantry, a command that demanded the compliance of all members present. "If we are going to be allies, we must get to know each other. That means on peaceful terms." Bar always was the pacifist rather than the raring fighter.

A sudden knock on the door awoke her thoughts back to reality. It slid open with a hiss as a single man stepped through. He wore his normal, though slightly neater attire: a black combat vest, off-white shirt, and trousers. His black belt seemed to lack something without his saber or blaster pistol. His sharply angular face gave off a rather annoyed air as he pulled at his empty saber loop in displeasure. "Tell me again how your Emperor talked me into this…I hate not even having one weapon on me…" he groaned, his deep voice seeming to shake in aggravation.

Art laughed and gave him a cool smile. "It's just one evening, Hal! One evening! What do you think will happen in just a few hours?"

He snorted back at her derisively. 

"Besides, you deserve a little bit of punishment for making me wait so long." She started walking behind and past him and reached one hand up to brush across his shoulders. She whispered softly into his ear so quietly that not even a voice sensor could have picked it up. "But you _do_ look sharp, sir."

Hal smirked and hooked her hand into the crook of his arm as they strolled down the hall. "And you look stunning, my lady."

Artemis had just prepared to ready another comment when the entire ship seemed to rock suddenly as if from an explosion. The world seemed to fall on its side as her feet buckled and swayed. She knocked sideways into Hal and the two just barely managed to keep from toppling over. An alarm sounded further down the hall.

"What the-!" Hal started as he was thrown into the wall. 

A voice suddenly yelled through the comm system. Artemis could barely hear it over the buzzing in her ears, but it was easily recognized as Siosk-Baas. Bar had decided to turn the shuttle controls over to a few of the more adept GI pilots so as that he was free to see to the guests. "Art, Hal, we could use you in the primary control room right about now! We are under attack from a first-class modified Firespray ship at nine o'clock! Please report!"

Hal turned to Art hurriedly as he started to run down the hall. "Maybe you should see to your people, Art. I can handle this myself."

She shook her head once and automatically fell in step with his stride. "I would rather be there to help you handle the ship. Maybe I can identify the attacker. Let me go with you. Bar can handle the others."

He growled, his eyes unknowingly showing his actual approval. "There's never any arguing with you, is there?"

She shot him a humorous smile. "Never."

When Hal entered the control room, Sniper was busy over the console display. "See? There are no shield generators of any kind to be seen! Why can't you get through?" he was yelling angrily at Siosk while making wild gestures at the screen. 

"None of our top weapons are even penetrating to the main hull! There must be some kind of internal generator," the specialist replied.

Hal stared at the craft shown on the display. It had an iron-like shape and its polished black design made it almost impossible to see in the pitch darkness of space if not for the computer outline. After a moment of contemplation he began to think out loud, "Not on a ship like that. Firesprays have to have the generators outside of the ship because of their small size. Have you tried contacting its crew?"

"Wanted to check with you first. It's already fired off two weak shots to east wing, almost as if in warning. Our readouts show that it definitely has some real power in there. And you've seen what its weak shots are…Should we wait to see if they will contact us?"

Artemis' sudden gasp startled Hal and he whipped around to see her standing, looking almost fatigued. She reached a shaky hand to the frame of the portal entrance to the room, trying to steady herself. Her long, auburn hair was plastered to her now sweaty forehead. She looked up at Hal with a disturbingly surprised shock in her eyes. "Can you feel it?…that power…?"

Hal turned back to the display and reached out with the Force. He was naturally used to keeping himself Force sensitive and aware of his surroundings. Why was it that this had slipped by him and the rest of his command? Even now as his power was at its peak, he couldn't feel but a bare trace of something dark…why the hell couldn't he feel the evidently extreme power Art was?!

His fingers danced across the panel as he opened up a channel to the other ships main communications link. "Pilot of unknown Firespray craft! Respond and identify immediately!"

There was a pause of silence.

"I hope for your sake you are taking this as a serious threat, pilot! Respond!" 

There was another brief pause before a deep, strong voice resounded through the speakers. "Hal, leader of the Genetic Infantry. Am I correct?"

Hal was starting to become annoyed. "Well, now that I know you know me, perhaps you could tell me who you are, pilot?"

There was a slight hmph-ing sound. "No, I think not." 

Before Hal could manage to protest, a barrage of fiery energy racked against the engines. He braced himself by holding onto the controls. "Damn!" he cursed angrily. "What do you want?!"

"Hal, we have a breach on the primary engine generator! One more fire like that and we'll be free floating," Sniper reported.

The same voice suddenly filled the room again. "I suggest you shut down your power before I am forced to do it myself. Right now you have a chance to manageably repair it and get to a nearby system…if I blow them out again you have no hope. Decide now."

Art managed to recompose herself and walk over to the comm. Hal could tell she was not ready to surrender without a fight. "What is it you want from us?"

"Lady Artemis of the nEw Empire," the voice acknowledged. "That is my business and mine alone. It is wise you comply now. You have two minutes to decide."

Hal reached over and closed the link. "Do you know him?"

Artemis shook her head. "No…but his power is incredible. In fact, his own body just might generate the shield his ship is supporting…"

"Then all we have to do is get to him and his ship is ours. But how do we do that?"

Artemis thought about it for a moment. "Well, evidently his shield doesn't block transmissions. All we have to do is upload an encoded virus through the comm that will deteriorate his power system. But it will take all the energy of our shields so it will have to be a quick transition. Then we can board his ship."

Hal grinned. "Give him a cold then get him on our turf. Better hurry and do it then. He doesn't seem like the patient type."

Art's fingers danced across the keyboard. "That _should_ do it. Its activated and spreading. Snipes, hit the tractor beam. The ship is ours."

Hal quirked his eyebrow as the ship was brought back towards shuttle's east wing. He could help the strange tightness in his stomach. He glanced sidelong at Art as she too watched the approaching craft. "Is it just me or was that too easy?"

Art nodded. "The real game doesn't start until after the boarding tube connects. Then we'll get some of the fireworks. Well, shall we go greet our mystery guest?"

Hal replied with a roguish grin. "Well, you do know my way with people."

"Or lack thereof…Siosk are we attached yet?"

After pressing a few keys, he looked up at her. "We are online. All you have to do is cut through and we're in. The portal should be down the main corridor just a little ways."

The pair ran down the hall to where the small circular entrance had linked onto the other craft. Hal reached instinctively down to his belt to get his saber and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah…" He then reached inside his vest and pulled out his small multitask energy tool and began burning through the hull of the other ship. "Any idea who it is?" he asked as he worked.

"None," Art replied as she surveyed the work. "Bounty hunter? Assassin? Anybody in particular who wants you dead?"

He shrugged. "Too many to count. You?"

"Anybody who wants to kill me usually comes in person. Other than that, I'm dry."

Hal finished his work and pushed the piece of hull into the other ship. "Well then let's ask, shall we? Me first?"

"Whatever."

Hal ducked a bit and walked in…to be greeted with a backhand to the side of his face. He staggered backwards, tripping over Art and falling on his back. He reached up and touched the area to the right of his eye to find a neat slice of his blood. "Damn! That hurt! Just who do you think you are?!" he yelled out, more irritable than actually in pain. But he could not help but again curse his inability to feel the other man…why hadn't he picked him up? He evidently had some sort of Sith power inside of him…he should have been able to feel his presence!

Both he and Art stared up at the figure that now stood above them. He held no visible weapon but wore a flowing black cloak and cape. The raven and red visor of the Mandalorians hid his face. His emotions were unreadable as he seemed to glare down at them. "Greetings. I am Naraku," he finally said, his voice as flat and deeply dead as the computer had brought it up. 

Hal curled his lip as he got off of Artemis, staying planted down with his knees underneath him. "Pardon me if I don't get up to shake your hand."

The stranger shifted his head to the side. "Humor. It won't save you."

Artemis squinted at the man. "Naraku? I've never heard it before…who are you truly? What are you? What do you want?"

The man's arms crossed over the broad chest under his cape. "No time for questions. Get up and prepare to fight me."

Hal was definitely surprised. No one just came looking for a fight…but oh well. He stood up with his body tensed into his fighting position. "Well then who am I to argue? Any particular reason you want me to escort you to the afterlife?"

The hidden man stepped forward. "I simply want you dead. But I am not one to kill someone in the middle of space. I do have honor…something Jedi do not."

Hal barely managed to catch the action of Art's quick speeding attack. She had somehow leapt from her prone position and planted her fist solidly into the man's stomach. The world seemed to slow down as she remained in her position, trying to calculate just how much damage she had actually done and if there was need for more attack. It was hard to tell with that helmet on…

Both were surprised as he followed her action by kicking her square in the stomach. 

Artemis fell to the ground in a sudden rush of nauseous pain. Her throat tightened as the air escaped in one strangled gasp from her lungs. Her hands shook as she fought to keep herself from becoming a prone target, only succeeding in heaving clumsily to her side. Small red clouds in her eyes took over all her sight as the blackness followed. No…no way…

Despite the numb silence pounding in her ears, the man's voice seemed to cut through. "I am disappointed. I was expecting more…but all things end the same."

Hal's yell. "Art!"

Then suddenly a tremor…What was that pounding behind her…?

A shot suddenly sounded from the way they had come. Two shots. Three. 

And then there were hands under her arms, hoisting her up off the ground. Hal was screaming in her ear, something smacking the side of her face softly. "Art! Snap out of it!"

Art blinked and was met by the face of another man. His chin was squared, framed by a shaggy beard. His dark brown eyes gave off both the look of a serious and composed general and that of a worried friend. She blinked again. "Bar?"

He smiled. "You really got slammed there…you okay?"

She shook her head to clarify her sight and glanced backwards. Naraku was down…was he dead? "Did you kill him?" she asked finally, a queer tightness in the area where he kicked her. For some reason, it seemed wrong that this whole affair would be over so fast…

"No…the shots we hit him with were set to stun. We didn't want to jump the gun."Hal walked over to the prone body and turned it over with his foot. "Why not? He wants us dead…doesn't that qualify for something? Besides, I still owe him for that tap."

Bar looked at him disapprovingly. "We don't know his whole story yet…I want to get the real hard facts before we assume he is truly a threat to our clans."

The Emperor's speech was interrupted by the sudden gasp of Kronox, a pilot and special forces official from the Empire, who had taken the liberty of inspecting the now prone body of the fallen mercenary. His eyes had gone wide and his arms, holding the ovular helmet of the killing race that had long ago died out, were quivering slightly. He steadied his voice and turned to his commander while he still sat kneeling. "Well, sir, actually…it's a woman." 


End file.
